


Better than last year

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Valentine's Day events [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Top Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine missed each other in the week before Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than last year

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for Brini 2012. As a missing scene from 3.13.

“You gonna come home with me?”   
  
Kurt shivers at Blaine’s whispered tone. His mouth is right at his ear, or else Kurt wouldn’t have heard it through all the noise in the room.   
  
“You have to ask?” Kurt replies, turning around to look at Blaine. They haven’t seen each other all week and Kurt just wants to grab Blaine and get out now. Blaine just smiles at him and tilts his head towards their friends.   
  
They go say goodbye to Sugar and all the others, before slipping out to Kurt’s car. Blaine isn’t allowed to drive yet, because of his eye, so his mom drove him to the party. They reached the driver’s door first and Kurt is startled when Blaine turns him so his back is against the car and he kisses him. It feels so good to kiss Blaine after this time apart and Kurt forgets they’re out in public in Ohio for a half a minute. When he comes to, realizes where they are, he pushes Blaine gently back.  
  
“Get into the car. Now.” Kurt orders, breathless. Blaine looks as out of it as Kurt, but finally gets his brain back on track and hurries into the passenger seat.   
  
Kurt has to bat Blaine’s hand away, when he reaches over to rest it on Kurt’s thigh because it’s too damn distracting and Kurt’s not going to get into a car accident now. Blaine just pouts and turns on some music. It’s one their mixed cd’s and the first song on it is ‘Fucking Perfect’ by Pink. Kurt glances over at Blaine before diving into the song. They get through that one and two more before Kurt parks in Blaine’s driveway.   
  
“Are your parents home?” Kurt asks as he unfastens his seat belt. Blaine only shakes his head before getting out of the car.   
  
Kurt loves how they’re not the slightest bit nervous or awkward now, they’re just anxious to get up to Blaine’s bedroom. Blaine unlocks the house before Kurt reaches the porch and he holds it open for Kurt. It’s such a Blaine thing to do, that Kurt can’t help but smile.   
  
“What a gentleman,” Kurt says in a teasing tone as he walks through the door. He waits as Blaine gets inside and locks the door before pushing him against the door and kissed him. Blaine surrendered to the kiss, letting Kurt’s tongue ravish his mouth slowly. When Kurt finally pushed away to breathe, he tugged Blaine up the stairs to his bedroom. They took their time undressing each other, although Kurt helped with the layers. When they were finally both naked, Kurt pushed Blaine onto the bed and crawled over him.   
  
“I missed you,” he says into Blaine’s collarbone as he trails little kisses and licks down his chest. “Missed kissing you, touching you, fucking you.” Kurt drags out the last words, making Blaine moan and thrust his hips up. Kurt chuckles and reaches for the lube and condom. “Do you want me to fuck you Blaine?”   
  
That actually makes Blaine whimper and the sound goes straight to Kurt’s cock.   
  
“I still can’t believe how dirty you can talk.” Blaine gets out before Kurt slides his slick finger into Blaine’s hole. He takes his time teasing Blaine with the prep, doesn’t stop until Blaine’s begging unashamedly. He slicks himself and thrusts in and the room fills with Kurt Kurt Kurt as he does.   
  
It doesn’t last long after that, they’ve both missed each other so much and they took so long getting to this point. After they’ve both come down, Kurt slides out and hears Blaine make a soft sound at the loss. Kurt cleans them up and moves them under the covers.   
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Blaine,” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s ear as they cuddle under the covers. Blaine mumbles something that sounds like ‘You too’ in return before drifting to sleep. Kurt snuggled closer and let himself fall asleep as well, this Valentine’s Day was much better than the last.


End file.
